Neo Hong Kong City
)Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 37 |preceded= |followed= Fortress Wahnen |sub-bosses= Transport, Honghuo, Spider Form, Kuniang, Tiger Form, Solo |bosses= Emperor Dragon }} Neo Hong Kong City ( ) is the first stage in Strider 2. The stage's official full name is "Take out the terrorists who are occupying the city" ( , lit. Eliminate the Terrorists Taking the City). Story Originally known as the city of Hong Kong, Neo Hong Kong has now become a megacity with a distinct two-layer structure formed by Upper and Lower districtsCapcom (1999). Strider Hiryu 2 Pamphlet (Japanese).. Recently constructed on top of the older area of the city, the Upper district has the appearance of a futuristic metropolis with hovering Aircars running across the skies of the residential areas, as well as high-rise buildings and huge skyscrapers taking over its skyline. The city's wealthy and greedy Upper Class live in this area, having moved away from the older sections of the city. As a result of this, the lower and older district transformed into an abandoned slum overrun with derelict and ruined buildings, and inhabited by the poorer social castes. The city has been taken over by the Chinese Mafia through a violent terrorist strike, prompting Hiryu to come out from beneath the city's dark alleys to stop and exterminate all terrorists, wondering himself if "that man" is the one pulling the strings from the shadowsCapcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 1 Briefing. Infiltrating from the lowest part of the city where the destruction has advanced the most, Hiryu proceeds throughout the city's two districts all the way to the highest point, eliminating all the Mafia's armed goons and hired assassins in his path, and finally destroying their trump card: the mechanical Emperor Dragon. Layout Lower Class Detroyed Area ( ) Known as "Neo Hong Kong City" in the English script. The bottom of the Lower district, who has suffered the brunt of the abandonment and the terrorist strike. Formed by what was once the old Hong Kong, most of the area consists of a long concrete street which suffered heavy damage, having been sunken and broken apart into platforms. Several neon signs can be seen throughout the background, promoting bussiness such as the "Neo Hong Kong Cinematheque" and a Restaurant. Broken remains of old cars are scattered across the whole area as well. Hiryu starts out in a small sunken area of the street, followed by an elevated section. Across this area he fights off the Chinese Mafia's grunt troops and flying Shishi turrets. The road splits into several small pits before reaching the Transport, Hiryu's first boss enemy. After destroying it, there's a long pit and a final stretch of road at the other side. After clearing the pit, Hiryu faces the Terrorist Honghuo in front of a burning car. Lower Class Upper Area ( ) Known as "The slums of the city" in the English script. An urban area which appears to be a wide corridor or tunnel which zig-zags up then down, and ends in a small hall protected by the Mafia's Spider Form. At the end of this hall stands a building and an ascending path, which leads into a large spacious exterior area. This area is a long ascending incline housing a large lift platform which slowly moves up and down, leading into a vent connected to the next area. A large sign portraying an unknown old man (perhaps the city's governor) can be seen atop the east building. Hiryu faces the 2nd Spider Form in the area, using the lift to reach it as it flies high above him; then confronts the final Spider Form as it descends from the vent. Class-Connecting Elevator Room ( ) Known as "A dirty passageway" in the English script. The middle point of Neo Hong Kong, which connects the Lower district with the Upper one. This area is separated into two floors: the lower floor appears to be an abandoned shopping mall, while the top floor is a large circular room with four elevators in the middle. The background of this area is a large window with a view of the city's residential areas. Hiryu starts in front of a working scalator, faced by the Mafia's goons. Dashing upwards, there's an opening into the ceiling reaching into the top floor, and a small room all the way east with a few crates. The top floor has a constant surge of Goblins and flying turrets, as well as items at each wall and on top of the elevators. Hiryu must travel upwards through the platforms and walls to reach the small exit in the ceiling. Upper Class Residential Area ( ) Known as "The high society residential area" in the English script. The residential areas of the Upper district, where the Upper Class makes a living. The area Hiryu arrives to is a heavily transited aerial route, where Aircars can be seen driving back and forth around huge skyscrapers. In this short area Hiryu faces the Kuniang martial arts team, jumping from one moving vehicle to another while avoiding their deadly kick attacks. Upper Class Highest Area ( ) Known as "The wealthy area of the city" in the English script. The highest area in the city, atop the rooftops of the buildings inhabited by the most wealthy members of society. Hiryu begins in a rooftop connected with a construction site, an I-beam structure filled with Goblins. At the start, a crane next to the construction site is raised, blocking Hiryu's path. It lowers only after destroying the two Tiger Forms. Following the crane, there's a large satellite dish where Solo ambushes Hiryu. After the battle, Solo moves away to a nearby set of rooftops for the final battle. This final area is a set of rooftops with a wide gap between them, and a large skyscraper standing on the east side, which can be climbed all the way up for a few hidden Score Item. Neo Hong Kong Skies ( ) Known as "The skies of Neo Hong Kong" in the English script. For the final confrontation against the Emperor Dragon, the machine takes Hiryu to the skies of Neo Hong Kong. Hiryu battles the mechanical dragon as it twists and turns above the skyscrapers, attempting to throw him off to his death. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Tianhou Troop (Scenes 1, 2 and 3) * Shishi (Scenes 1, 3, 4 and 5) * Goblin (Scenes 1, 2, 3 and 5) * Transport (Scene 1 Mid-Boss) * Fei Bao Ping (Scene 1) * Terrorist (Scene 1 Boss) * Piao Dan Ju (Scenes 2 and 5) * Spider Form (Scene 2 Boss) * Bianfu Bo (Scene 3) * Kuniang (Scene 4 Boss) * Tiger Form (Scene 5 Mid-Boss) * Solo (Scene 5 Boss) * Emperor Dragon (Scene 6 Boss) Gallery Neohongkong_map.png|Map display location Neohongkong_bottomclass.png|Lower Class Destroyed Area Neohongkong_lowerclassupper.png|Lower Class Upper Area Neohongkong_elevator.png|Class-Connecting Elevator Room Neohongkong_upperdistrict.png|Upper Class Residential Area Neohongkong_rooftops.png|Upper Class Highest Peak Area Neohongkong_skies.png|Neo Hong Kong Skies Trivia * One of the neon signs in the background of the first area shows the number "202x", perhaps an indication of the year the game takes place. The sign itself somehow reads "Sparrow Restaurant" ( ), which is possible to be "Vermillion Bird Restaurant" ( ), with one more word "朱" (Vermillion) added. * The large sign in the second area has written the phrase Tenjō Tenge Yuiga Dokuson ( ), a phrase attributed as being the first words of Gautama Buddha ("In the heavens above and (earth) beneath I alone am the honoured one."). This sentence is ascribed to every Buddha, and so this is possibly implying that Grandmaster Meio is worshipped as one himself. References Category:Locations